


Skyward Nega

by Anonymous_Nerb



Category: Skyward - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Adoption, Eldritch, Gen, POV First Person, as long as i get to keep my internet access that is, has spoilers up to the end of Starsight so far, i usually hate 1st person fanfic but Skyward is 1st person so here ya go, sounds kinda surreal but cool, tbh i wouldn't mind getting adopted by a delver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Nerb/pseuds/Anonymous_Nerb
Summary: This is based on the classic [x] gets adopted by [y] fanfic trope, except pure fluff isn’t my thing so in this case Spensa is adopted by the delvers. The next Skyward book should cover details about the Nowhere, so I may edit stuff once that actually comes out. If you have any opinions on the matter feel free to comment. Hell, if you have any interesting ideas feel free to tell me them. I’m not completely sure where I’m going with Plot™.Anyway, can’t wait for that juicy Lore™. Here’s some eldritch abomination adoption while we wait.First multichapter fic, wish me luck!Edit: My main fic rn is Nothing Ridiculous, so I'll probably just wait until Nowhere comes out. Or whenever I read Defending Elysium, if it has any relevant lore.
Kudos: 4





	1. Canon? What canon?

I never made it back home, that day.

I wandered through the tunnels for who knows how long. There were no supplies on me, only the lightline and myself. When I stopped and started crying, I wasn’t giving up, though. Just... taking a break. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.

When I woke up I felt calmer. I somehow sensed where to go, and with a destination it was so much easier to deny my panic. I set out with as much of a spring in my step as I could have with my tired little body. I imagined getting back and seeing my dad being hailed as the hero he was, hearing about the epic tale of their glorious battle. My anticipation grew, and I could feel whatever I was sensing getting closer. I was almost there.

And then, I arrived at a wall. I was so close, I could hear movement on the other side if I listened really hard. The only way I could see to get there was water, but I was brave, a little water wouldn’t beat me. I dove in.

I expected to find a room on the other side with another person inside, but the alternative was acceptable. As in,  _ scud that looks cool _ . I looked at the glowing moss and slugs and sure, I was hungry and really should get back, but it wouldn’t hurt to just look around a little.

And that was my third mistake.

There was a strange structure by the end of the cave. I could somehow tell that it was important, and it felt like my hands had a mind of their own when they reached for it. The structure lit up.

Startled, I stumbled backward.

And everything disappeared.

  
  
  



	2. Don't do this at home, kids

I had no idea where I was. But it wasn’t like being lost in the tunnels. It wasn’t even like being on the surface, amidst an alien plain of rock. I had heard of the stars, had known they existed. 

Where I stood, there was only darkness around me. Yet I could still see, and in the far distance there were tiny pinpricks of light. Like a ceiling of stars. Except somehow I could feel them, could sense indifference and anger and confusion like an echo chamber of my own overwhelming emotions. But there was something more… a growing feeling of curiosity and connection. Some of the stars moved, coming closer. I stood and watched, telling myself it was bravery instead of the mess of feelings inside me. 

And then the stars stood above me, watching.

_ Inquiry, similarity, kinship _ . I was shown - no, I  _ was _ infinity. Somehow, my childish mind encompassed an eternity of serene existence. It felt like a part of me that had always before yearned for more, was finally sated. The vastness this being showed me didn’t just exist; it was meant for me. It was  _ mine _ . 

I smiled up at my new parent. My human concerns seemed so small next to the glory of this being, this being who understood me on a level I had never even known before. 

There was no need for me to take the step to follow it. After all, this world was our domain.

  
  



	3. Is K, D, or Z the best letter? Hmm…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slugfest  
> Spensa is like a mother duck, but with slugs. You're welcome.

There was so much in my new life to explore. I don’t know how long I spent staring at those glowing stones that looked like acclivity rings, or wondering how a slug like I had seen in the cavern Before followed me into this unreal world, or just tuning in to the world around me. I could somehow sense things, with my mind. None of it was as strong as the mental connection I had with my shadowy kin, but it was there, and so I explored my abilities as well as my surroundings.

I sat in front of my slug, eyes closed, and felt outward with my mind. The darkness and the eyes were there, watching over me as always, but there was more: a quiet buzzing from right in front of me. It seemed to sense me, too. When I reached toward it it recoiled, then slowly leaned forward as if it was studying me. It had been some time since I had interacted with any creatures who weren’t the shadows. A part of me felt like crying in happiness at the simple act of petting the slug. With our minds touching, I could sense what it felt, and it was nice to reconnect my understanding of the world with the simple point of view of a living organism. It was grounding.

Inevitably, though, I had to draw back from the slug. I decided to call it Death, based on the mushroom scent it identified itself by. And because it was a good name for my new disciple. After this, I could get some more exploring in, maybe vibe with a few more slugs, and after that the shadows wanted to show me something. I headed out, Death following in my wake.

By the time I mapped everything exciting in that particular region, I had a following of 7 more slugs, all of whom I could mentally sense and differentiate from each other. Amethyst, Lotus, Fearbringer, Doom, Despair, Thine Demise, and Darkness. What can I say, it’s hard to come up with different thematic names for the same type of mushrooms five times over. Also, the letter D has so many great name words associated with it. And then it was time to see what the delvers wanted to show me.

  
  



	4. Delvers don’t know how to use the internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S***, delvers are the eldritch space equivalent of boomers and now I can never unsee it

My (dis)loyal disciples, unfortunately, all ditched me. They didn’t like getting near the shadows; I had felt their fear earlier, during our mental connection. Of course, I had no such qualms. So I drifted, alone, to the shadows’ domain. Along the way I experimented some more with the flexible nature of space; it was fun, seeing what I could do. And then I arrived, to the parents who simultaneously understood me in a way no other could, and were nothing like me in another way. I occupied a strange in-between space, different from both the mundane and the eldritch. It was both confusing and exciting, much like much of my earlier life. 

And then I was there, with the first shadow I had ever met metaphysically in front of me. They hummed some and blasted me with some emotions. I couldn’t help smiling at their display; they were so incomprehensibly vast sometimes, and yet the attempt to learn the finesse of mortal perception made them seem so human, too. From what little I could remember of Before, at least. I responded with my usual emotional connection of greetings.

Rituals out of the way, they started sending directed ideas at me.  _ Buzzing, comparison, eternity-child, mortals? _ They were asking something, about that buzzing in the distance, and… saying it felt like me? I frowned, thinking, but I didn’t know much about the ‘buzzing’ that wasn’t filtered through the shadows themselves. I projected the mental image of a shrug. 

Our conversation continued on for a short time after that, but my mind was occupied by my newly kindled curiosity. Exploring the acclivity clusters was nice and all, but I couldn’t deny that the possibility of learning more about whatever else was out there intrigued me. And if that was where I had been Before? There could be other humans, other people who I could ask… stuff. That would be nice.

By the time I fell to sleep after reuniting with my disciples, I had decided. I would go back to the world of the Before.

  
  



End file.
